Making Amends
by htdcd
Summary: Snape made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa, but was there one that superceded it? A testament to Severus' love for Lily.


SS/LE; Gen

Disclaimer: All intellectual & physical property rights for Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling & Warner Bros.

**Making Amends**

The man's hair fell into his eyes as he crouched behind the door. Although calling him a man would be somewhat unfair, as he was hardly more than a boy, just 3 days past his 20th birthday. His heart beat rapidly as he strained his ears to hear the voices in the private room beyond the door. They were muffled, and he feared his trip would be in vain. Then, one of the voices became much louder, and, subsequently clearer. He couldn't hear every word, but he was able to make out the important parts, "One to vanquish the Dark Lord...born as the seventh month dies...born to...thrice defied him...power...Dark Lord...seventh month dies..."

Suddenly, he heard a shout, "Oi!" Simultaneously, he felt himself being dragged up by his cloak and an angry bartender pushing him through the door, through the private room by the two people, and into the main tavern.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the bartender shouted as he forced the man to the exit, "...not welcome here!"

The bartender shoved the man through the front door into the chilly night air, and slammed the door in his face. Although everyone in the tavern had been staring as he was being kicked out and yelled at, he nearly chuckled at the irony that the only eyes he felt or saw were the blue ones that looked at him with - was it disappointment? Funny how the old man never seemed to lose the ability to see into people's very souls.

The man began to walk away from the tavern, toward the boundary where he could Disapparate to where he needed to be. He could not have known the whole tavern was abuzz with conversation about his presence, or that he would now be on a permanent ban and watch list from the village; although had he cared, he could have very easily deduced it. What he could not have known or deduced were the words spoken by the old man, unheard by anyone else because of the din, "So, it has begun."

***  
>Severus Snape knelt before the Dark Lord, head bowed.<p>

"Tell me again," Riddle commanded.

" ' The one who will vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. Born to those who have thrice defied him? ' Then there was a part about power, and just more about the seventh month. My Lord." He added.

"The seventh month," Riddle mused, "Clearly that is July. But born to those who have thrice defied me; that will take some work. Avery, Karkaroff!" He snapped, and 2 cloaked figures materialized next to Severus.

"Find out any wizarding families who are expecting a child late next summer, and find out if any of them have had any...confrontations...with me."

The figures nodded silently, then disappeared.

"Severus," Riddle spoke quietly. "You have done well. You have certainly proved your...value...in spite of your youth." He paused. "Your reward will be great. You may go now." And Tom Riddle flicked his hand, dismissing Severus.

***  
>It had taken what seemed like forever to narrow down the choices. Avery and Karkaroff had proved nearly useless, so the Dark Lord had to continue assigning research and spy duties to various people until the correct information was gathered. Finally, all were summoned by the Dark Lord to be filled in on the plan.<p>

There was fervent whispering and speculation until the Dark Lord appeared, then silence fell over the crowd.

"We have," Riddle began with a smirk, "two finalists. While many in the wizarding world are expecting...bundles of joy," he continued with distaste, "during July, only two families have had the chance to encounter me personally on three separate occasions. Those two families are the Longbottoms and the Potters."

Immediately, whispering broke out among the Death Eaters. Severus, however, was not among those who were talking. Instead, his mind was racing - his heart had dropped into his stomach, and he felt as though he were going to pass out.

The Potters? He thought to himself. Surely not the Potters. The Longbottoms he could not care less about, and certainly James Potter held no special place in his heart. In fact, he was rather disappointed that James had escaped death 3 times. But Lily... She was a different story. He had not seen her since his last day at Hogwarts, but still, his love for her had never waned. He could not let this happen. He could not. He would not.

He quickly forced his mind to other thoughts as the Dark Lord began explaining his plan to hunt down both families and kill them.

Severus could not sleep that night. He lay awake for hours, body tossing and turning, along with his mind. He was beyond torn. He had seen what happened to others who had betrayed the Dark Lord. He certainly didn't fancy that end. But he refused to let her be massacred. His soul couldn't even contemplate the pain of it. He had loved her – never anyone before her, and no one else even now. Even after she had deserted him for that toerag, Potter, he had still loved her. And even though he had always known, deep down, that she would never return that love, she had been kind to him, had been his friend – something he knew he had never deserved. He always had been captivated by her eyes; they always saw right through to his soul. She had been the only person he could ever remember that didn't want something from him, or judge him, or care who or what he was. But he was at a loss; his actions had set forth this unstoppable chain of events – but could he do anything to mitigate the situation without getting himself killed? He finally drifted off to sleep just as the first rays of sun were coming through his window, thinking about the different options he had – none of them good.

Severus paced back and forth in front the office door. He had gone over it a million times, and he could think of no other option that wouldn't lead to certain death. He did not know if this would make any difference, but at least he was trying, and he hoped that he would be able to start sleeping at night.

There were two people talking in the office. He could hear the woman speaking.

"Albus, you know there's just no way - James can't possibly do both, and with the baby, I won't be able to. I'm sorry."

"I thought I'd at least ask," the man's voice sounded disappointed.

There was a pause in the conversation, and Severus thought it best to knock then, before he lost his nerve.

"Please come in," the man's voice came through the closed door.

Severus pushed the heavy door open and made his way into the office.

"Hello, Severus," Albus Dumbledore smiled politely, "to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Severus looked between Albus and his other guest.

"Lily, I..." Severus stuttered, "I can come back later," he said unsurely.

"No," Albus assured, "now is fine."

"I must speak with you alone," Severus said.

Albus and Lily exchanged a fleeting glance, then Albus nodded ever so slightly. Lily turned around to leave.

"Severus," she acknowledged as she passed him on the way out. Her eyes met his for just a moment, but he could feel them peering into his soul again, like they used to.

"We'll only be a moment," Albus called after her, indicating she should stay nearby.

Once the door had closed, Severus turned back to face Albus.

"I...Professor," he began lamely.

"Please, Severus, call me Albus. You are no longer a student here." Albus politely requested.

"I'd rather not," Severus asked more than stated. Albus inclined his head for Severus to continue.

"I came to talk about that evening," Severus paused, half hoping Albus would ask which evening was in question. When there was no interruption, Severus continued, "I was there on the Dark Lord's orders," he explained.

"This I know," Albus interjected, but did not continue.

"What I heard that night, well, I relayed it to the Dark Lord." Severus knew this would not come as a surprise, as his reputation was already in question by many.

Sure enough, Albus said again, "This I also know." But this time he continued, "What I do not know is exactly what you heard. May I ask you?"

"I...I only heard her say the one to vanquish the Dark Lord would be born as the seventh month dies to someone who had defied him three times. Was there more?" He immediately felt stupid asking, since he doubted even if there was more information that Albus would tell him.

"I think it would be best if that went unanswered," Albus said. "Please continue."

"Well, it took several months but we finally figured out it had to be either the Longbottoms or the Potters." Albus looked as if he were going to speak, so Severus pushed on, "Which I know you are well aware of, and I know they must be well protected, because we can't find them. And I'm sure you also know it is his intent to kill them all." Severus finished nearly out of breath, but realized he already felt less guilty.

"And so," Albus began after a brief pause, "if I know all this, why are you here? To clear your conscience? I regret to tell you that there is nothing you can do to reverse these events."

"Well, yes," Severus answered, "to clear my...conscience, but also...I suppose...to see if I could help." He debated on whether or not to continue. "Lily...I...I can't just let her be slaughtered." He refrained from making comments about his feelings towards James.

"And what of James?" Albus was going to make him answer it anyway.

Severus grimaced. "She loves him. He makes her happy. That is enough for me; I would not take that from her."

Albus regarded him over the half-moon spectacles. "Perhaps there is something, but I am afraid I'm not the one to ask...Lily!" He raised his voice, "Please come back in."

"No, I..." Severus protested, but to no avail. Lily was back in the room seconds later.

"Yes Albus? Is everything all right?" She glanced at Severus.

"Oh, fine, fine. Severus was just asking if there was anything he could do to help with the...ah...situation."

"The 'situation'? How does he know about the 'sit' - It was YOU?" She spun around and glared at Severus, eyes boring through him, cheeks turning bright red. "You heard the prophecy and told him - you..." she sputtered, "You're a Death Eater! All those years I defended you, I was your friend! I told you that you should have stopped hanging around with those, those evil…" she hung her head and gazed at the floor in disappointment. "I thought you were better than them Severus. How could you? How could you do this to us? To me? What were you thinking?" She trailed off, tears welling in her eyes. She sank down into the chair behind her.

"Well I didn't know it was you at the time," he pleaded, reaching out to her, desperate to stop her tears, but pulling back, knowing his touch would be unwelcome. "And I'm here, and I want to help. I'll do anything if you'll forgive me. As long as it won't get me killed."

"Would serve you right," she snapped.

He didn't retort - she had always been the only one who could put him in his place. There was an awkward silence, and then Lily spoke again.

"You'll do anything?" She asked carefully.

Severus looked at Albus, whose face was as blank as a new canvas. "As long as it doesn't lead to the Dark Lord having me killed," he conceded.

"Then," she said deliberately, "make the Unbreakable Vow with me."

"What?" Severus was incredulous, and looked again to Albus, whose face was still impassive.

"I'm sure Albus will be our bonder. Make the Unbreakable Vow with me." She stood up and walked over toward him.

"What do you want the vow to be?"

"No, you have to tell me if you'll make it. If you're serious about helping us, our side, to stop Voldemort. If you – if you ever truly cared about me, you'll make the Vow."

Severus was at a loss. She had played her trump card. The Unbreakable Vow was serious, and he had no idea what she would ask of him. But her eyes poring into his soul made him feel the guilt and reminded him that unless he did whatever they asked of him, she would surely die.

"All right. I'll do it. But it had better not be agreeing to have tea with James." He goaded.

She slapped his arm, "This is serious, Sev. It's about life and death." He was immediately sobered and nodded.

They joined hands and Albus came out from behind his desk, wand drawn. He chanted the first incantation, a light wrapped itself around their hands, and Lily began to speak.

"Severus Snape, do you swear that for the rest of your life, as long as you are able to, that if something were to happen to James and I, where we couldn't take care of our child, do you swear that you will do everything in your power to protect and keep our child safe?"

Severus looked into her eyes, "I swear it."

Albus chanted again and another light bonded their hands together. Lily continued, "And do you swear that you will do everything in your power to help us fight against the Dark Lord to end his reign?"

Severus paused - he hadn't expected to have to make this type of promise, but her eyes captivated him and the words rolled off his tongue, "I swear it."

Albus chanted again, another light appearing. "And do you swear," Lily asked in a voice no louder than a whisper, "Do you swear to forgive yourself, if I…if I die because of your mistake?"

Severus' eyes filled with tears. He knew that in this question, she was giving him absolution, which he had never expected, nor felt he deserved. This was perhaps the most difficult vow of all for him – and he suspected she knew it. She knew how deeply and personally he took his own shortcomings and failures. The rope of light wavered over their hands, as if it meant to break. Severus paused the space of a blink as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I swear it," he breathed.

Albus chanted a final time, and final light coiled around their hands and Severus felt a jolt go through him, binding him to Lily. The light faded away and their hands fell apart.

It was strangely silent as Severus struggled for what to say next. Fortunately, Albus broke the silence.

"Well, Severus, I feel as though your visit here has been worthwhile, but if you do not return to your duties for Voldemort, I fear he will deduce that something is awry."

Severus nodded at Albus, then at Lily, who moved toward him swiftly and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered. Severus didn't have time to hug her back before she let go. He turned to leave but as his hand was on the doorknob, he heard Albus and stopped.

"Severus, we have a position available here at Hogwarts, teaching Potions. I seem to remember you had quite a talent in that subject. Would you be interested in taking that post for next school year?"

Severus paused for a moment, unable to make a decision. "I'll have to think about it," he said, and opened the door to leave.

"I think Lord Voldemort might find it useful to have a spy in the very castle where Albus Dumbledore resides," Albus added, and then finished with, "safe trip home, then. Send your reply by owl. Good night."

Severus closed the door behind him and headed out of the castle towards Hogsmeade where he could Apparate away. He did not hear the end of the conversation between the two remaining occupants of the office as he left their presence.

"That was well done, Lily," Albus said.

"I didn't think he would actually agree to it," she sighed in her chair.

"Oh, he would have done anything for you, Miss Evans," Albus winked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Albus, please!" She chuckled.

"I hope that this does provide some further protection for you and the Longbottoms," Albus added.

"I just hope it's not too late," she said thoughtfully, and with that, she left the office and went back to her husband, her thoughts divided between her old friend, and unborn child.

**::  
><strong>_**FINIS**_


End file.
